Draconian Norn
The Draconian Norns are a unique breed of norn - they are similar to the Magma Norns in that they can't stand the cold, and thrive in heat, but Draconians are carnivorous, eating barely any plants, and are covered from horn to tail in green scales. Another addon in Bug's unique style, this breed fits in almost perfectly with their own metaroom, Bug's Temple. They also come with their very own voices which you can download with them. Compare with the C1 Dragon Norns and the Dragon Norns in the Konnichiwa Norn pack. The sprites are all characteristically hand-drawn by Bug, with CAOS coding for the agents by TwilightCat and genetic engineering by pagan-gerbil. You can download the Draconian Norns at Bug's Lair. The Draconian Norns occupy Geat breed slot Z. Also available is the Amphibious Draconian Norns which are up for download here. Draconian Norn Story Since the discovery of the Runestone that led directly into Bug's realm, and the immediate removal of the current Banshee threat, the Lone Shee was having a very interesting time. He had found that the norns had taken a growing interest in the primal runestone that lay lodged in the hub. He had seen some norns talk directly to it, saying phrases that were very cute, like "Eem push portal? Eem come visit!" Sipping his tea, he wandered over to where his little Chichi was sitting and watched it talk to the stone. "Eem coming? Bibble nice fruit here!" exclaimed the Chichi to the runestone. The Lone Shee wondered why they had all become very interested in the rock these past few days. It would be fun to find out why, he reasoned. Careful not to disrupt his norn's chatter, he put down his teacup and pulled out a warp coordinator device, his intention being to tune in and see what exaclty they were talking to. Flipping a switch, the device beeped and began to show scrambled coordinates and fragmented images. "I must be too close," thought the Lone Shee, "Perhaps if I back up a smidgen.." He moved backwards a few feet and tried again. Nothing. Shrugging, The Lone Shee decided to just do things the easy way... He walked over to the stone and laid a hand on it. Suffice to say he was wholly dissapointed when nothing happened...he at least expected a glow, or perhaps being transported to that large cavern like last time. With a sigh, The Lone Shee kept up his prodding. The Runestone was uncooperative for an hour, releasing not a single glow or murmur. With a shrug and a desire to get some cookies and some tea, The Lone Shee began to turn and gather his tools he had used on the stone. The rock seemed almost to loathe machinery or any sort of gadgetry, but had no qualms about living matter functioning around it. After half an hour, the Lone Shee was feeling refreshed and was ready to try another experiment on the runestone, with the intention of getting it to work again. He set foot in the hub and had taken perhaps two steps when suddenly he felt very uneasy. Glancing around, The Lone Shee saw that all the norns had left the Hub, and it was eerily quiet through the whole Capitila. Slightly puzzled, he took another step forward. Then the world went funny. The Lone Shee could have sworn that he heard a voice just inside his ear say in a quiet voice one word.... "Now." And then suddenly the Runestone glowed so fiercely the Lone Shee had to cover his eyes with his arm holding his quantum-warp-expolarator-and-straw-bender and blindly grope about with his other hand...He tumbled to the floor in a heap as the Capitila actually shivered. When the light cleared from his eyes, he blinked repeatedly in order to get the flashing lights to go away. When he could finally see, he looked upon a RuneStone that lay on the other side of the Warp, and watched as four yellow eyes split off from the darkness and bob as their owners approached the now open portal. Still dazed, he saw a multitude of glowing yellow eyes look upon the Hub, and the weaving four turned out to be two pairs of eyes, each belonging to a very....different creature. They stepped from the dim light of the room beyond into the Hub, and looked around as the portal closed behind them. The Shee's first instinct was to get up and try to figure out what these beasts were, but they had an agenda of their own. They walked right past him without a glance and entered the meso, but as they passed the dazed Shee he got quite a good look at them. Standing around the height of the average norn, the creatures were scaled from head to toe, and armed with sharp looking claws and daggered teeth. Thick, tough and roughened horns sprouted from their heads and certain joints, giving them a slightly frilled appearance. They had large fin-like parts sprouting from the base of their neck to the tip of their spines, and gave them even more of a reptilian air. Opening the door, both reptile-norns walked straight through...The Lone Shee wasn't far behind them.. Far away, in an underground Temple, Fionnula the statue, daughter of Bug, asked to the darkness, "Do you think they will be well cared for?" And the darkness responded, "The Lone Shee is rather smart, if anything...He'll soon learn that they are special creatures who have special needs..." "And besides, Fionnula, Draconians are known for being able to take care of themselves...." Draconian Norn Care Guide The Draconian norns are a very different breed of norn to those that you may have raised before. Having evolved in a very different environment to that of the Albian norns, there are a number of important differences that you need to be aware of when raising Draconians. While the adults are hardier, resistant to infection and injury, the newborn wyrmlings are not so lucky. When newly hatched, extra care needs to be taken to keep them away from harm as their unfinished bones and scales are weak and fragile, and their immune system hasn’t fully adapted to cope with invading bacteria or toxins. They have some limited resistance from when they were a part of their mother, but this can fade quickly. As they grow to childhood, they gain more control over their powerful immune system and can begin to explore safely without risk of a dangerous infection. At the adult stage, they gain extra immunological advancements and can fight off infections and injury easier than regular norns. They age slower, and live longer – spending roughly 60% more time in each life-stage. In general, their biochemistry is more relaxed than a regular norns – chemicals will not degrade so quickly in their systems… this applies to medicines and toxins alike. Draconians are carnivorous – they eat meat. Feed them critters, feed them bugs. They can digest plants too, but they really prefer meat. Feed them pests, but be warned – some pests, such as stingers, can be very poisonous and can overwhelm a baby Draconian norns immune response very quickly. To summarise: * Feed them critters * Feed them bugs * Feed them pests if you’re careful about poison * The adults are very tough * The babies are very weak Category:C3/DS Norn Breeds Category:Unofficial Norn Breeds Category:Fiction